


Midnight Cruise

by Merfilly



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KITT goes cruising and ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Cruise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



Every now and then, KITT liked to get out and just run his engines, feel the highway beneath him. Once in a while, Bonnie indulged him. More often, it was Michael, but always on Bonnie's suggestion. Once it was Devon, because Bonnie said that KITT could not wait for Michael to get back from where he was, but that was a once-off thing.

KITT never questioned how Bonnie knew just when he was feeling the need for peace and quiet; it was such an illogical thing. After all, he could turn off his sensors and be at peace anywhere he chose.

He typically blamed Michael, who had taken him out for a run here and there just to 'spin wheels'. It was a bad habit he had unconsciously picked up, one that must throw an aberration into his diagnostics that Bonnie could read.

No matter the why, this night Bonnie had just smiled sleepily at him, and told him to go run his engines a bit and then come back. When he queried how much a 'bit' measured out to, he was told to return by a certain time. It was late, it was dark, and there were roads with no traffic patterns KITT could easily reach.

He just never really expected to meet another car with no driver while he did it, or to find himself in a First Contact scenario with a robotic alien race.

Bonnie was going to regret not coming along this time, KITT already knew.


End file.
